


Electric Feel

by Forever_In_Flames



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_In_Flames/pseuds/Forever_In_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt from Usedtobehmc where Spy is a very rich man living in the country side of France, who over time created a club that has acquired very specific tastes when comes to passing the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually alot of fun to write, I really like the dynamic TF2 has. Anyway a lot of the first chapter is built off and around Usedtobehmc's prompt over here -> http://usedtobehmc.tumblr.com/post/97245927062/au-idea-first-part, when I came across it really liked so here I am.

 

“Monsieur René, votre livraison est ici.” A whisperyvoice said from the slightly open door, a young, willowy figure clad in a dark green skirt and blazer. The poor girl seemed scared out of her mind if the wavers Spy herd in her voice. Turning his chair from the large open window to one of his newest secretaries,

 

“Merci, Antoinette Je serai là peu de temps pour saluer notre nouvel invité.” Spy said giving the youngwoman a small smile,

 

“Très Bien, Monsieur.”  With a smile of her own she disappeared back through the door and down the hall, letting out a long breath Spy snapped the book in his hand closed. Placing it under the ledge he took a moment to enjoy the view, soaking in the last rays of early summer sunlight as it set over the ridge in the distance. Checking his wrist watch he noted at it was only 6:39 pm, he still had several hours before they arrived.

 

Being the best of the best in his business usually left big name companies scrambling for  him when it came to their underground seedier deals, with everyone scrambling for him it was almost like an art auction and he was the prize. With no need to actively go out searching for jobs in his field Spy but the wealth he was gaining into good use, purchasing an estate big enough to house at least fifty people and all the attraction you could expect from a palace inside a story book.

 

Overtime he found himself becoming bored with what the high life could give being a part of many social circles can only do so much; beginning to drink the days away in high class bars and overly priced wine. Then that fateful night that introduced him to all he was missing out on, several other people inviting him over for a drink not afraid to flaunt the money basically falling out of their pockets. While the details themselves seemed to blur from his memory, he might have or might have not had too much on that wine.

 

The next thing he knew he was with a completely different crowd exploring their new passion together when it came to passing the time, he had to the rich one thing; they certainly knew how to pass the time in the most interesting ways. Every week the four proclaimed bachelors would get together at a chosen location to indulge themselves in their little preferences, after several months of letting the others choose who and when they all decided that they wanted to know he wanted, insisting he choose this time.

 

With the instructions given it was easy enough to follow, leaving his estate in Hohneck and making arrangements to stay in Paris was easy enough, stationing his private service men to be on the lookout was even easier. While the whole process of finding a suitable “plaything” as his club members would put it, waiting in his dark tinted limo Spy didn’t expect a rugged, tan, tall man to peak his fancy.

 

When in Rome, as they say do as the Romans. They had asked for his opinion and no one so far had spiked his fancy, even with the hungry looks his limo had gotten from several passersby.

 

He was never religious but someone must have been smiling down on him when he spotted to the look on the man’s face, he had that look before. The one a man got when the reality of the situation had sunken in, given his disheveled appearance and how he almost seemed to drag his feet along the ground totting around a large duffle bag, he could tell the man was tired which made it easier for him.

 

Stalking the man, he ordered his men into action once said man took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. It was smooth sailing from then, well almost. Apparently the man was keener then they had realized, whipping out a long at least a 9 inch hunting knife. Subduing turned out to be more difficult, forcing Spy to step in. Approaching his prey silently, removing a small cloth dip in chloroform. Moving faster than the taller man could follow Spy smothered the man’s face with the cloth, grunting in an effort to keep the thrashing other still. Once the struggling stopped and the body going limp in his grasp. Removing the cloth from the man’s face he leaned down to whisper something into the ear,

 

“Bonne nuit, mon cher,”

 

The man was soon loaded into the limo for a four hour drive back to his estate in Hohneck.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Several hours later he’s walking down the lengthy hallways contained in his monster of a mansion, having slipped off his own dark blue coat only leaving a white dress and a tight black suit vest. Leaving his gloves on up sleeves rolled up Spy stops abruptly in front a large mahogany door, waiting a beat before pushing the door open. Orange light spilling from the room, mostly windows were connected in a stream lining the walls.

 

At the far wall a relatively large bed held his prize, bathed and groomed whilst in the land of unconsciousness the man cut quite the picture. Tan skin covered a firm but not overly muscled abdomen, toned arms and legs were visible even through the thin cotton slacks and open button up. His long rugged, face and dark hair seemed fitting to his body, still a regale form with arms bound to the upper bed posts.

 

Setting himself down roughly to test his theory he was proved right when the man when straight into battle readiness, eyes darting widely until they landed on Spy. Growling and spitting a litany of curses at the French man, leaning forwards to place a gloved hand over the man’s mouth, muffling the stream of sound.

 

“Maintenant, mon cher, ce est que de toute façon d'agir? »  Spy asked, feeling the man freeze under him he had a sneaking suspicion the man had no idea what he was saying.

 

Testing the theory Spy tried again, “Vous ne avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je dis?Mon jouet?” Only to get the same blank stare,

 

Chuckling to himself, with the language barrier it certainly would make things interesting. Luckily for him his profession forced him to learn many languages,

 

“How about a language we can both agree on, hn?” Spy asked once again. The flash of shock that passed over the man’s face was all he needed to know about the other’s native tongue,

 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. Now a day in this line of work one must know many languages, now enough about me are you going to behave? Or should get a gag ready?” Spy question slowly removing his hand from the other’s mouth, only to trail it up and down the length of the man’s body instead.

 

Remaining silent the man opted to stay silent instead of answering Spy, the tremble in his arms and the way he seemed to burrow into the bed as if to create distance between him and Spy’s hand. Finally breaking the silence with a voice Spy was not expecting,

 

“Well, wadda ya want with me, mate? Or are you just gonna keep me in dark and continue feeling me up?” Said the man with a thick Australian accent, now that was something new, which certainly added to the man’s appeal.

 

“Well I’m glad you asked mon cher, you see being as wealthy as I am you seem to develop very certain tastes to pass the time. You see this week I was assigned to choose a plaything so to say for myself and colleges. Now before you jump to conclusions we aren’t going to force you against your will, if you choose to go along with us we will pay you enough money to travel anywhere you are going no strings attached, or you can refuse and we can drop you back off at Gare du Nord to wonder around aimlessly. You and I both know what kind of situation you’re in.” Spy explained,

 

“Well it’s not like you’re giving me much choice, either be your personal plaything for who knows how long or be dumped in the middle of Paris to probably face a worse fate.” The man shot back,

 

“Non-sens, everyone has a choice my dear Mundy” Spy said, keeping his smug grin internal as the now dubbed Mundy went limp in his bonds sinking into the bed.

 

“Fine, I’ll go along with your deal it seems like the better option so far.” Mundy said,

 

“Formidable.”

 

000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Several hours later the sun had fully set letting the night sky take over, sitting is the slightly elevated room that sat at the fore front of the estate Spy sat with the rest of the club members who had made themselves comfortable in the overly push chairs spread around the protruding room. The balcony doors open letting the warm night air float in with seldom breeze,

 

“So René when are we going to meet the guest of honor,” Tomas asked,

 

“In due time, our dear guest in just shedding some extra clothing.” Spy said, which earned several growls of approval from the men around him.

 

“Are you going to keep us in the dark or are you going tell us something about them?” Claude asked which earned a slight smack to the back of his head.

 

“Do want the surprise to be ruined, the less we know about them the better it will be.” Jaune chided,

 

Smiling and taking another sip from his wine he motioned for the valet to bring their guest in. Leaning back in his chair Spy reveled in the collective gasp that rang through the room once the man was deposited in the middle of the room wearing nothing but cotton slacks and a red blindfold, Spy noted the semblance between the shade of the blindfold and shirt they first found him in.

 

“Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you our guest for tonight.” Spy announced,

 

“Oh my, where did you find such a fine thing?” Claude said, slightly fanning himself.

 

“He’s a traveler who had fallen upon hard times; we picked him up at Gare du Nord.” Spy explained, “He speaks no French at all, so be patient when giving him orders.” He added as an afterthought, placing a hand on the man’s rubbing his along the back of other’s head which he hopes is giving the man some sort of comfort. It didn’t take a psychological genius to know the man was more than nervous.

 

Signaling to the valet that he was no longer needed, hearing the click of the door closing the men stood up to circle their prey like predators who hadn’t eaten in months.

 


End file.
